Friends in Medicine
by GordiPordi
Summary: Two medics from different teams become close friends, but how long can they keep on this friendship before someone objects?


There were two teams battling for land that two possessive brothers fought to control. Each personal army for the men was filled with variously skilled killers from all over the world, yet there was something odd about the groups of mercenaries, the opposing sides seemed to be clones except for their clothing which was different in colour and sometimes accessories.

The medics of both teams often would swap notes with one another due to their curiosity about their look-a-likes. As time grew on they began to talk more and more, often sharing their theories of everything, about how easy and quick it was to replace the members once they were killed, and about how similar their replacement looked to their original, yet…. They had an entirely different personality than their predecessor.

Their conversations deepened and grew in time and eventually the two German men became close friends despite being on opposing teams and being hired to kill the other man at any chance given. Yet these two men had a closer trust than most of their teammates had with each other. As time went on their conversations became more casual, only business-like when they thought it was necessary, however the other teammates noticed this change in attitude towards each other that the men had and grew weary of them.

They eventually decided to move their conversations to a more secluded area. BLU showed RED his hiding spot on the battlefield where he would go to relax and avoid everyone so that he could heal himself mid-battle, and from then on that was where the men spoke to one another at. Their teammates never questioned their disappearances and the administration merely ignored them, not caring what they did.

The men continued on their lives, avoiding each other in the battlefield, and talking afterwards, one day BLU decided to do something that had been strictly forbidden from doing due to their line of work and privacy. "Herr, mein Name ist Lukas….. Nur für den Fall ich heute sterben, würde ich fühle mich besser, wenn jemand wusste es." RED looked rather surprised but looked down for a long while, keeping a dead quiet silence between the two of them before he finally spoke, keeping the BLU, known as Lukas, tense and nervous. "Und ich….. Wolfgange." The RED spoke quietly, so only Lukas could hear him. Lukas smiled at Wolfgange. The two did not speak for the rest of their time together that day, but there was something there that they knew would bind them together for the rest of their life.

The administration had different plans, however. The blatant disobeying of their rules had gone on for long enough, yet they did not wish to directly interfere, rather they released the names of both men to the BLU spy, also stating their location of where they meet up each day. The spy happily took the information and left with a huge smirk and a small, "Thank you." Towards the administration.

The next day after the daily battle the two medics met up, arriving at the same time like clockwork. The two men joked and laughed until Wolfgange suddenly had a look of panic over his face as he slowly reached for his neck, but a smoky voice that seemed to come out of nowhere spoke, "Do not even zhink about eet, mon 'ami'." He uncloaked as he spoke the last word, saying it in a mocking tone and grinning dangerously at Lukas. The spy took a puff off of his nearly finished cigarette and then quickly pressed it against Wolfgange's cheek, making the man loudly curse in German.

"You should not have disobeyed zhe administration, zhis never would have happened, isn't zhat right….. Wolfgange?" The spy jerked up Wolfgange by his hair, looking him dead in the eyes, Wolfgange's bright green eyes seeming to be filled with fear. The spy grinned and moved the knife off of Wolfgange's neck, much to both medics' relief, but instantly the knife was in the medic's mouth, cutting up the corners into a Chelsea grin, causing the German to loudly scream and shout in pain. Lukas only looked in horror as he wished to help his friend. Once finished with his work, the spy pushed Wolfgange onto his stomach, swiftly plunging his sharp butterfly knife into the man's lower back, right into his spine, paralyzing the man from the waist down. The Frenchman merely stood up casually, lighting a new cigarette and putting it into his mouth before he looked at Lukas and grinned. "Good luck weezh your friend~" The man's tone was cold and dangerous. He was quick to cloak and seemed to be gone, keeping his steps too quiet for either of the Germans to know where he went.

Lukas darted over to his friend, tears in his eyes as he wrapped one of Wolfgange's arms around his neck. "Sich halten, mein freund…." Wolfgange nodded and held tightly to his friend's neck, soon passing out from the excruciating pain as Lukas began dragged him to the battlements, trying to get him back to his room for medical attention, but when he got to the battlements, there was that BLU spy….. With the entire RED army behind him. "What deed I tell you? 'e ees a traitor! 'e 'urt your precious medeec! Kill 'im!" The REDs did not need another word of motivation as they all took off wielding their weapons, aiming to attack and kill Lukas.

Lukas tried to drag his friend faster, to get them both to safety, he watched in horror as the spy snuck away and 8 bloodthirsty mercenaries charged after him. A scout got to him first, grabbing him by his tie and throwing him onto the ground, causing Lukas to no longer have hold of his friend. Yet, despite his situation, he didn't think twice about himself, instead shouting for his friend, begging for him to wake up and get out of harm's way somehow.

The scout that was there first immediately brought up his bat and crashed it down on Lukas' head, not killing him, nor knocking him out, but instead leaving a bloody and painful wound, yet the pain only encouraged his screaming. A few of the other mercenaries got up to him and began pounding him and hitting him with whatever blunt object they could, continuing the man's pitiful and blood curdling screams for his friend.

In the midst of all the screaming and attacking, Wolfgange did in fact wake up and stared wide-eyed and horrified as his friend weakly reached out his hand for Wolfgange to take hold of. Wolfgange weakly did so, blood loss getting to him, he held his friend's hand tightly, staring him in the eyes as he watched his own teammates beat the life out of his only friend in this awful place.

Eventually Lukas' grip lessened until his hand was completely limp and his entire body a beaten and bloody mess that looked almost nothing like the doctor did when he was alive. Once the team left, Wolfgange crawled over to his friend's lifeless body and clung tightly, laying his head on Lukas' bloody mess of a chest and sobbing grossly until he finally passed out from blood loss himself.

LATER

Wolfgange woke up in what looked like the intelligence room and found himself strapped to a wheelchair and surrounded by his teammates who scolded him for trying to ever befriend a "rat" of a BLU, and despite whatever the medic tried to them, they simply wouldn't listen. The team, deciding that Wolfgange could no longer work, got a new medic for the field and kept Wolfgange inside for "his own good" and as an around-the-clock medic.

One evening Wolfgange decided to wander around the base for a bit of fresh air in the evening, while outside he saw a man in BLU who looked just like Lukas, his brain told him that it wasn't him, yet he couldn't help but to shout, "Lukas!" And quickly move over to his "friend". The BLU stared at the man, an obvious look of hatred and disgust on the German's face. "Lukas, es ist mich, Wolfgange!" The RED spoke excitedly and offered a hand to the BLU who spat in the man's hand and quickly unhooked his bone saw from his belt, plunging it into Lukas' chest cavity, allowing him to sit there and bleed out without hesitation.

"Es ist in Ordnung, Lukas…. Ich begreifen….." Wolfgange spoke gently as the life drained from his eyes and he looked into the green eyes of the BLU that looked so much like his friend's eyes. Wolfgange tried to sputter out something else, but merely coughed up blood several times and soon faded away in the middle of the field, and despite what he thought, alone…


End file.
